objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDI
I thought about an Inanimate Insanity and Battle for Dream Island Survivor-based series just right now, here's season 1! Bua (Battle for Dream Island) Pencil (f) Pen (m) Match (f) Eraser (m) Bubble (f) Coiny (m) Dakaee (Inanimate Insanity) Balloon (m) Paintbrush (u) Salt (f) Bomb (m) Pepper (f) OJ (m) Marshmallow (f) Bow (f) Note: U stands for unknown. Voted out 16th place - Flower (Bua) (7-1) 15th place - Blocky (Bua) (4-2-1) Episode 1 - Let's Kick Off in the Beartooth Mountains! MePhone4: Hello and welcome to BFDI and II Survivor, where the competition is between BFDI and II! The Bua tribe consists of Blocky, Pencil, Pen, Eraser, Match, Bubble, Coiny and Flower, while the Dakaee tribe consists of Balloon, Paintbrush, Salt, Bomb, Pepper, OJ, Marshmallow and Bow. The contestants will be in Beartooth Mountains for 15 days. Let's see what Bua and Dakaee are doing right now. At the Bua tribe (day 1) Flower: Everyone else on our tribe are my targets because they all hate me! Coiny: Hey Pen, Eraser and Blocky, can I join your alliance? Pen: Sure! Pencil: I've got a campfire! Match :I'm going to check the tree-mail. (checks tree-mail) Hey guys, we have tree-mail! (tree-mail says "Find a way to go through the obstacle course. You'll win immunity for your tribe!") At the Bua tribe (day 1) Bow:When we got there it was coolness.We had to make a shelter Marshmallow: Can i be your friend? Bow:Sure. Marshmellow:It was a nice idea to Be Friends with Bow because we are friends. Marshmellow:(Bulids Shelter) Balloon:(Bulids Fire) We got a campfire going. Bow:Treemail. Treemail: Find a way to Move the obstalce course on to win immunity for your tribe. Immunity challenge Mephone4:Welcome to the 1st immunity challenge the winning tribe gets immunity if you lose you go to tribal concil,Someone is going home.The 1st immunity challenge is a obstalce course first 1 will hold on the 2 logs while 2 carry it.where 2 members get 1 of the 9 piece cloth then they hang like a rabbit and then the next person goes then once you have made to the tree the remaining 3 will solve a puzzle first tribe to solve the puzzle right wins immunity and get a clue to the hidden immunity idol losers goes to tribal concil someone will be the 1st person voted out,So let's get to it Take your spots to get ready. Later Mephone4:Carrying the log for Bua Blocky & Pen Holding on the log Eraser,Holding the logs for Dakaee,Bow & Marshmellow Hanging on the log for Dakaee is OJ Grabbing Clot For Bua is Flower & Coiny,Clot for Dakaee Salt & Pepper,While for Bua That is solving puzzle is Coiny for Dakaee is Paintbrush,For immunity,Survivors Ready?,Go! Bua:(Gets to the Cloth) Dakaee:(Gets to the Cloth) Dakaee:(Gets Cloth and makes it to the tree. Bua:(Gets Cloth and make it to the tree.) Paintbrush:(Solves the Puzzle 1 mintue later) Mephone4:Dakaee wins immunity,Bua is going to tribal Bua's Camp (Day 1) Coiny:We came back from immunity challenge and we lost it was a shocker,To lose. Pen:Do want to get of Flower? Leafy:Sure. Eraser:Then let's do it. Match:Let's get of Flower Alliance. Pencil & Bubble:Sure. Pencil:I know that flower is meaner,So we hoping she is going home. Tribal concil #1 Bua Mephone4:Behind each of you is a torch grab it dip it the flames because fire presents your light when your fire is going so are you.And it is going to be 1 of you.So Coiny You were close on the Puzzle,Did Dakaee solve it Faster? Coiny:Yes.We are The BFDI Tribe.Because it is BFDI VS II. Mephone4:Blocky,Do you think you are strong? Blocky:Yeah,I am strong,Because someone is weak. Mephone4:We are running out of time,So we can get to the voting. Blocky you are up. Blocky:(Votes) Pencil:(Votes) I'm voting for because you are So Rude. Pen:(Votes) Match:(Votes) Sorry. Eraser:(Votes) Bubble:(Votes) Flower:(Votes) You are a Rude Leaf. Mephone4:I'll go Tally the votes (Tally the votes and Come back) Once the votes are read and the desicion is final person will leave the tribal concil.I'll read the votes. First vote..........(Flips it) Coiny (Flips it) Flower (Flips it) Flower (Flips it) Flower,That's 3 votes Flower & 1 vote Coiny Mephone4:First person voted out of BFDI & II Survivor Beartooth Mountains is............Flower,That's 4,That's enough need to bring your torch. Flower:Good luck guys. (Brings torch) Mephone4:Flower the tribe has Spoken. (Snuffs Flame) Time to go. Flower:(Leaves) Mephone4:You said the meanest Player on the tribe,What's instore next for you?. Grab your torches head back to camp. Good night. Bua:(Heads back to camp) Next time on Survivor Alliances are split at Dakaee. Bow:We have an alliance. And its crazy at the immunity challenge Flower's Final words Flower:It's shocker to be going home this early.I was voted out because of my mutgh,But i much fun and i wish them luck. Votes: Flower (7):Leafy,Blocky,Pen,Eraser.Pencil,Match & Bubble Coiny (1):Flower Episode 2-Our tribe has a Alliance Bunch. Night of Day 1 (Bua) Leafy:Wow. I was so close to being voted out. Leafy:Wow. I so close to being voted. I hope we do not lose again. Eraser:I'm happy we stayed strong Leafy & Pen:Yeah. Pencil:We better get rid of blocky next he is so rude. Match:Yeah i argee. Match:We are getting rid of Blocky next Day 2 (Dakaee's Camp) Bow:Hey Pepper do want to be my ally with Me and Marshmellow Pepper:Sure. Bow:Yay! Pepper:Balloon is rude us 3 need OJ And we have alliance of 4 (Comes to OJ) Hi OJ Do want to be my Alliance member #4? OJ:Sure. Day 2 (Bua's Camp) Pencil:We got treemail it said for the next immunity challenge is for immunity & reward to that is it a Quiz. Immunity challenge Mephone4:Come in. (Dakaee tribe comes in.) Dakaee take your first look at the new Bua tribe Flower voted out at the last tribal concil.Okay the next challenge is Quizof the amazon I will Ansrew your some questions and 1 on each tribe will ansrew this question the tribe that gets it right scores a point there 10 questions the tribe with the most points wins immunity.Okay Dakaee which 1 is sitting out Pepper:I am Mephone4:Pepper take a spot on the bench the rest wait to get ready Later Mephone4:First up is Leafy vs Bow Question 1 Which colors of the amazon were in the treemail in Survivor:Amazon 6? (Both gets ansrew) Bow said Yellow,Red & Green. Leafy said Red It is Yellow Red & Green.Dakaee scores and leads 1-0.There 10 questions next one is Balloon vs Eraser,Question #2,How many rungs on the ladder that leads upstairs? (Both ansrews it) Balloon said 1.Eraser said 6. Correct ansrew is 6.We are tied 1-1. Next one is Marshmellow vs Bubble.Question #3,How many pigs are in the den? (Both get the ansrew) Marshmellow said 9.Bubble said 12.The ansrew is 9.Dakaee leads 2-1.Next one is Eraser vs OJ Question #4 in the 1st small bowl what was in it? (Both get ansrew) Eraser said Nuts.OJ Said Nuts.Correct ansrew is Nuts.Dakaee has 3 and Bua has 1.Next is Salt vs Coiny.Question #5 What is the 2 items that are standing at the end of the tube? (Both Ansrew) Salt said Spear and Coral rope.Coiny said Spear and Ax.Ansrew was Spear and Rope.Dakaee has 4 and Bua has 1.Next one is Balloon vs Blocky.Question #6 how many hamocks are there? (Both get Ansrews) Balloon said 2.Blocky said 2.Both of you are right.Dakaee has 5 and Bua has 2.Next is Salt vs Coiny Question #7,How many Maunal cakes are in the frying pan? (Both get ansrews) Salt said 9 and Coiny said 9 Both of you are right.Dakaee has 6 and Bua has 3.Next one is Bow vs Match.Question #8 There are fruits in there what are they? (Both ansrew it) Bow said Pineapples,Bananas & Match said Pineapples & Bananas again you are right.Dakaee has 7 and Bua has 4. Next one is Balloon vs Pencil.Pencil if you don't get it right then Bua can not catch up,Dakaee wins immunity.Question #9 There are many bunack roos how many of them are peeled (Both ansrew) You both said 1 it was 4 Because Bua got it Wrong.DAKAEE WINS IMMUNITY! Dakaee:YAY! Bua's Camp (Day 2) Leafy:I can't belive it we came back from immunity challenge and we lost again.Pencil is outta here because she cost us the challenge Pencil:We will blindside Blocky. Tribal concil #2 Bua Mephone4:Welcome back Bua its your 2nd tribal so we will skip the vote.Pencil you are up Pencil:(Votes) I'm sticking with my alliance. Match:(Votes) Bubble:(Votes) Pen:(Votes) Eraser:(Votes) I hope you go home Bubble. Blocky:(Votes) I'm not giving up. Coiny:(Votes) Mephone4:I'll go tally the votes (Tally the votes and comes back) I'll read the votes. First vote...........(Flips it) Blocky (Flips it) Pencil (Flips it) Bubble 1 vote Pencil,1 vote Blocky,1 vote Bubble (Flips it) Blocky (Flips it) Bubble 2 votes Bubble,2 votes Blocky,1 vote Pencil (Flips it) Blocky 3 votes Blocky,2 votes Bubble,1 vote Pencil 1 vote left...........Second person voted out BFDI & II Survivor Beartooth Mountains is Blocky need to bring your torch Blocky:Good luck Pen (Brings torch) Mephone4:Blocky the tribe has spoken (Snuffs torch) Time to go. (Blocky leaves) Mephone4:Well you 6 are left after Day 2.Let's see if you turn it around.Grab your torches head back to camp Goodnight. Bua:(Head back to Camp) Next time on Survivor Bua comes back from tribal and a Crazy Bossyness at Dakaee's Camp Balloon:I am Smart. Blocky's Final words Blocky:Being voted out Stinks.I was going to win but it is the end of me,Good luck to Pen i'll be rooting for you all and my tribe i wish the best. Votes: Blocky (4):Pencil,Match,Bubble,Coiny Bubble (2):Eraser & Blocky Match (1):Pen Episode 3-We need to win. Night day of 2 (Bua's Camp) Eraser:Coming tribal was crazy i'm shocked to see Blocky go home. Eraser:I hope i'm not the next 1 to go. Leafy:Eraser is next. Dakee's Camp (Day 3) Balloon:Hey Bow how your doing? Bow:I do not know Fatty! Balloon:Hey! Bow:Well you are rude Bow:Balloon is annoying me he is next. Marshmellow:We are getting of Balloon. Immunity challenge Mephone4:Welcome to immunity challenge you had to bulid a strecther then 1 of 6 will be hanging the tribe to come back wins,Go! Later Mephone4:Dakee wins immunity agian,Bua goes back to tribal Bua's Camp (Day 3) Coiny:Hey guys can i join your alliance? Match:Sure. Match:We plan to gid rid of Pen and we need Pencil on our side. Tribal Concil #3 Bua Mephone4:Welcome back Bua,Let's skip to the vote,Pencil you're up Pencil:(Votes) Hopefully its not me. Pen:(Votes) Eraser:(Votes) Goodbye Coin. Coiny:(Votes) I'm voting you out as the weak link. Match:(Votes) Category:BFDI